The statements in the background of the invention are provided to assist with understanding the invention and its applications and uses, and may not constitute prior art.
There are many ways through which individuals can obtain a customized garment. One is to work with a tailor. Visiting the tailor in person allows necessary measurements to be taken and appropriate questions asked to create a garment which will please the customer insofar as fit, fabric, color, structural features such as the type and size of buttons, plackets, and pockets, and ornamentation such as beads, sequins and piping. However, not only is in-person tailoring a time consuming process, but a tailor shop may not offer fabrics and styles that the customer may wish to have.
Instead of visiting a tailor in person, customized garment can be ordered from a custom clothing manufacturer directly via mail, phone, or online orders. Customization can be done by selecting a style from available options, for example, by answering various questions, and providing necessary sizing and other information. Alternatively, customization information can be provided through a personal visit. A combination of methods may also be used, and while online ordering through a website may be convenient, the available style options may be very limited, and any particular service may not have styles that match the customer's preference very well. A customer of such services may wish to have an entirely novel garment design in terms of style, fabric, as well as other structural features and ornamentation based on their personal style, but may not have the time to visit a tailor or the time or skill to create a brand new design for themselves. In addition, such service may not offer designs that are particularly suited and flattering for the facial features, skin tone, or body shape for the user.
Another issue with ordering custom garments online instead of ready-made ones is that the customer may not know his or her best fitting and must take necessary body measurements for upload. Such self-measurements could be inconvenient, annoying and highly inaccurate, with most people not wanting to bother with measuring at all. Some customers are physically unable to take all measurements required for a garment. Measurements provided by an individual may be inaccurate for several reasons, including improper placement of a measuring tape and improper tension on the measuring tape. One measurement of a body length by a first person may not equal to another measurement along the same body length by a different person. Moreover, although some smart phone applications are now available to scan a body map to determine necessary body measurements, such applications often require complicated calibrations, and are only for making very simple shirts instead of other types of garments.
Therefore, in view of the aforementioned difficulties, it would be an advancement in the state of the art to provide methods and systems for automatically generating a properly-sized, customized garment design based on user style preferences, and facial and body characteristics.
It is against this background that the present invention was developed.